Data is a valuable resource. Companies pay to have access to data relating to individuals, to other companies, to properties, etc. Access to the data allows decision makers to make more informed decisions. For example, access to competitor pricing information provides a business with data to which their own products and prices can be compared. Some companies build and maintain the data that is sold to other companies or individuals. Typically, maintenance of the data involves periodic phone calls to competitors to determine, for example, current pricing information, current inventory levels, occupancy rates, etc. This is a time consuming, expensive, and error prone process. Additionally, some data owners are hesitant to provide information relating to their business because it may provide a competitor with an advantage. Thus, there is a need for a method of maintaining data current in a commercial database that includes data relating to companies and to properties having different owners and/or property managers. Further, there is a need for a method that encourages owners and/or property managers to maintain the data themselves. Even further, there is a need to make the maintenance process convenient and easy to use with less expense to all parties. Finally, there is a need for various non-profit associations to provide a service for its membership that will help them recruit new members and retain existing members.